The Technicolor Phase
by Bennu-No-Anneshka
Summary: "Porque yo me convertiré en tu guía, cuando estemos atrapados en nuestra propia Fase Tecnicolor...". Lost Canvas. KagahoxOC.
1. I am the Red in the Rose

Fanfic KagahoxAnn inspirado en la canción "The Technicolor Phase" de Owl city.

Como pequeña aclaración, cabe destacar que la "Fase Tecnicolor" fue la época en la que el cine quiso dejar de reproducir las películas a blanco y negro para empezar a reproducirlas con los colores grabados en la realidad. Si traducimos "Technicolor" del inglés al español, vendría siendo algo como "Técnica del Color".

Ni Saint Seiya ni la canción me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los usé para crear un fic sin fines de lucro (;

* * *

**Red:**

"_I am the red in the rose, the flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor"_

Ann entró casi desganada a su habitación. Ya no quería nada más con nadie por ese día, estaba demasiado cansada…

Esos eran precisamente los días en los que no quería nada con nadie. Ni siquiera con su querido hermano, o con…

Un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas. Últimamente el hombre no salía nunca de su cabeza, y eso era malo… Lo era, ¿Verdad?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de repente cuando, al entrar, se encontró con él, de cunclillas en el suelo y viendo fijamente la alfombra de flores que estaba a sus pies. Al verla, Kagaho se levantó y se acercó, lentamente. Ann se quedó estática en su sitio.

Entonces él levanto la mano con el puño delicadamente cerrado, y ella abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver lo que tenía en su mano: Una hermosa rosa roja.

La mujer tomó la flor en su mano, y, sonriendo, saltó a sus brazos para agradecerle sinceramente. Acababa de alegrarle el día.

Y entonces volvió a pensar: Tal vez no era tan malo que aquel hombre fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos.


	2. And I am the Gray in the Ghost

**Gray:**

"_And I am the gray in the ghost that hides _

_Whit your clothes behind your closet door"_

Kagaho entró azotando la puerta de la habitación furiosamente. Acababa de pasar un mal momento, y era uno de esos días en los que, si te topabas con el espectro de Bennu, estarías seguro de que no sería una grata anécdota.

El hombre estaba tan molesto que parecía como si echara humo por las orejas. El _pequeño _problema que había tenido hacía apenas tan solo unos minutos no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Pero sin embargo, el hombre era sumamente cauteloso y estaba en guardia siempre. Virtudes que le pudieron hacer notar una respiración y una presencia casi despreocupada en su habitación. Lo que le extrañó, fue el hecho de que estaba escondida en un lugar algo inusual: Su clóset.

Alzando una ceja y con cautela, se fue acercando poco a poco al lugar en donde sentía aquello. Pero por más que se acercaba, y aquella presencia sabía aquello, no hacía nada por esconderse.

Kagaho pensó que se trataría de algún imbécil que no sabía lo que era bueno… Pero se sorprendió de sobre-manera al ver quién era aquella persona que se escondía allí.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ann, que saltó de entre toda su ropa y le dio un abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido y lo hizo caer hacia atrás con la pelinegra encima. La mujer tenía una alegre sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Ann entonces le dio un dulce y rápido beso en los labios. Kagaho parpadeó. Por un momento la duda de qué diablos hacía ella allí le había llegado a la mente, pero en cuanto ella le dio un beso aquella pregunta se había ido mágicamente.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era que estaba con Ann, y que repentinamente, todo el mal humor que pudo haber tenido se había esfumado como niebla que mueve el viento.


	3. I am the Green in the Grass

**Green:**

"_I am the green in the grass that bends back _

_From underneath your feet"_

Ann caminó distraídamente por los amplios jardines de la Catedral del bosque. Estaba descalza y disfrutaba de sentir el verde y fresco pasto doblarse delicadamente debajo de las plantas de sus pies al caminar.

A pesar de que iba tan sólo paseando, su andar era tan leve y delicado que a penas y se escuchaba. De hecho, una persona normal no habría ni escuchado sus pasos aunque la tuviera pasando a su lado.

Entonces, a lo lejos la mujer divisó una figura más que conocida para ella: Los cabellos azulados y despeinados estaban en punta pero esparcidos por toda la grama. Ann vió a Kagaho, que estaba pasivamente acostado con los brazos y piernas estiradas en la grama.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar junto a él, notando que tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Entonces sonrió: Estaba dormido. Se veía tan angelical así…

Kagaho, en medio de su ensoñación, pudo sentir claramente una presencia que llegaba y se situaba a su lado. De hecho, ya sabía que venía desde hacía bastante rato, pues había sentido y escuchado cada uno de sus pasos, y había notado como las hebras de grama se doblaban hacia atrás cada que ponía un pie en el suelo.

Entonces él abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azulados de ella. La mujer sonrió cerrando los ojos y se sentó a su lado, simultánea a la acción de él.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de sonreírse entre ellos de nuevo.

Aquello se había convertido, sin pensarlo, en el día de descanso más perfecto de toda su vida.


	4. I am the Blue in your Back Alley View

**Blue:**

"_And I am the blue in your back alley view_

_Where the horizon and the rooftops meet"_

La morena caminó a lo largo del rocoso risco que rodeaba el Santuario. El viento enredó sus, ahora, sueltos y más cortos cabellos y la hizo cerrar los ojos unos instantes. Luego de abrirlos, continuó con su camino.

Luego de llevar bastante tiempo caminando, y ya de perder de vista al Santuario, le pareció haber sentido un creciente y furioso cosmos que se dirigía directo al lugar del que venía.

Y pudo comprobarlo cuando un viento, contrario al lugar de donde provenía, le movió los cabellos hacia atrás, provocando que siguiera con la vista aquello que iba a toda velocidad por lo que veía.

Pudo ver el cielo azul, y a lo lejos, donde el horizonte se volvía una fina línea que le unía con el suelo, a una figura negruzca con grandes alas que volaba con decisión hacia el Santuario.

Y entonces, una única palabra le vino a la mente. Tan sólo un nombre, que estaba segura nunca en su vida había escuchado, pero sin saberlo, lo sabía:

" o…"


	5. I am the Black in the Books

**Black:**

"_**I am the black in the books **_

_**The letters on the pages that you memorize"**_

**Ann se encontraba enfrascada leyendo un libro de pasta negra cuando él entró a la biblioteca. Era curioso, ya que la pelinegra entraba ahí era para dormir mayormente, casi nunca se la veía leyendo libros… O eso creía él, ya que Ann leía todas las noches cuando estaba sola en su habitación.**

** La joven amaba los libros. Eran su pasión. Tantas historias, tantos conocimientos encerrados tan sólo en unas simples hojas de papel… Le fascinaba. Aunque le llegaba a gustar hasta el punto en el que solo lo leía, no cuando tenía que aprenderse todo un libro completo por orden expresa de su **_**Querido Hermano Hades.**_

__**De cualquier modo, ya estaba casi aprendiéndose aquel gran tomo de filosofía cuando sintió la presencia de Kagaho llegar a la biblioteca. Se obligó a concentrarse, pero toda concentración se fue al caño cuando, sin previo aviso, el moreno besó su nuca en una parte libre de sus negros cabellos.**

** Entonces cerró el libro y se limitó a besar a Kagaho con todo el amor que le era posible.**


	6. And I am the Orange in the Overcast

**Orange:**

"_And I am the orange in the overcast_

_Of color that you visualize"_

Kagaho observó el ocaso tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones. El sol estaba detrás de algunas montañas ya, coloreando el cielo de suaves colores rojos y anaranjados por todo el alrededor. Si observabas más lejos del astro, podías ver el cielo oscuro de la noche que se podía ver ya con alguna que otra estrella muy lejanas.

De repente, aquel cielo violeta y el cielo anaranjado le recordaron a Ann y a él mismo. Curioso debido a que él era algo así como el cielo nocturno, y ella tan brillante como el diurno. Entonces se preguntó cómo podía ser que compaginaran tan bien siendo que eran tan diferentes.

Y justo en ese momento, el crepúsculo cayó sobre el lugar; haciendo que por unos pequeños segundos perfectamente visibles para él, el cielo nocturno y el diurno se juntaran perfecta y hermosamente.

Y pensó, que ella podría ser el día y él la noche. El sol y la luna si querían. Pero mientras existiera el crepúsculo… Ya fuera el diurno o el nocturno… Ellos vivirían felices.

Ellos vivirían en un eterno crepúsculo.


	7. I am the White in the Walls

White:

"_I am the white in the walls that soak up _

_All the sounds when you cannot sleep"_

Ann se revolvió en pesadillas. Esa noche no había podido conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera y cuando por fin lo había logrado, una horrible pesadilla evitaba que pudiera despertar y la atormentaba en sueños.

Kagaho, que había ido a su habitación desde el cuarto contiguo atraído al escuchar sus gritos, la encontró sudada y apretando las sábanas fuertemente con los puños cerrados moviéndose de un lado a otro. Casi parecía que quería escapar de algo.

El hombre entonces supo que se trataba de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Tuvo una rápida idea y, sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a ella, hizo que soltara uno de los puños que tenía cerrados en torno a las sábanas y tomó su mano, delicadamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle la sensación de estar acompañada.

En seguida la joven muchacha se calmó, dejando de sudar y de jadear o gritar. Apretó la mano del hombre con la suya.

No pasó mucho tiempo que sonrió a penas, una sonrisa de sincera felicidad y paz.

Al día siguiente, ya despierta, se lavaba y comía con un único pensamiento en mente:

"Esa mano que apretaba extrañamente la mía… Quise poder sostenerla por Siempre…"


	8. And I am the Peach in the Starfish

**Peach:**

"_And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach _

_That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep"_

Kagaho observó como Ann se arrojaba irremediablemente al agua. Llevaba puestos unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta, pero es que al ver el mar y la playa tan de cerca no resistió la tentación de… Bueno, de bañarse.

El hombre la miraba sentado en la arena. Llevaba tan solo un pantalón y una camisa de entrenamiento. En sus manos, los zapatos que Ann le había pedido que cuidara.

Aunque no disfrutara de estar en el agua, inevitablemente disfrutaba. Le divertía ver a Ann mojándose cual niña pequeña en el mar. De repente, la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse a la orilla, lista para salir, complacida de su deseo de bañarse.

Entonces Kagaho notó algo cuando sus tobillos salieron del agua. Al parecer la muchacha no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía una _cosa_ pegada algo más arriba de su talón.

Al decírselo, la chica volteó y al ver a la _cosa _rió graciosamente, diciéndole que aquella _cosa_ se trataba nada más de una indefensa estrella de mar. La muchacha se dio media vuelta para volver a la orilla, esta vez quitándose la estrella de mar de la pierna y poniéndola de nuevo en el mar.

Kagaho la observó por unos segundos más y luego sonrió.

Sin duda su chica era tan peculiar que atraía cosas demasiado peculiares.


	9. The Technicolor Phase

"_If__you__cut__me__I__suppose__I__would__bleed__the__colors_

_Of__the__evening__stars_

_You__can__go__anywhere__you__wish__because__I'll__be__there,__wherever__you__are"_

"_I__always__be__your__keys__when__we__are__lost__in__the__T__e__c__h__n__i__c__o__l__o__r__phase"_

Ann le sonrió deslumbrantemente. La palabra "Arcoíris" no era una de uso muy común, y tampoco solía ver demasiado ese fenómeno. Tanto como porque nunca se presentaba en los lugares en donde estaba como porque realmente no le importaba.

Recordaba vagamente haber visto alguno una vez, con Sui. Pero el recuerdo era _demasiado_ borroso como para ver bien de qué se trataba aquel fenómeno.

Como Ann se lo explicaba, no parecía gran cosa. Tan solo muchos colores reflejados por la luz del sol. Pero nunca recordó estar tan equivocado como esa vez.

Ese día, en el ocaso, mientras el sol regalaba la vista del increíble crepúsculo diurno, unas cuantas gotas de rocío comenzaron a caer del cielo. Y entonces el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Los ojos de Ann brillaban con emoción. Kagaho estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, aquello era simplemente hermoso.

Los reflejos de las gotas habían formado diferentes colores, desde rojo, pasando por todas las degradaciones hasta llegar al violeta. Kagaho sonrió, con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Hacía tiempo que algo tan simple de la vida no le sacaba una sonrisa tan grande. Y el hecho de estar ahí, con la mujer que amaba, viendo un espectáculo tan hermoso, lo hizo pensar de nuevo en lo hermoso de los detalles de la vida.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la muchacha que fascinada se acercó más a él. Sin duda la amaba. Como no recordaba amar nunca a nadie.

Y como no amaría a nadie más en toda su vida.


End file.
